


A Different Story

by Cast_Away



Series: Different Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark! Harry, Harry and Draco are BFFs, I suck at tagging, M/M, bad!Dumbles, chill voldemort, father figure snape, harry was really abused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cast_Away/pseuds/Cast_Away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry stood up for himself and faced the Dursley's? What if he eventually turned dark because of how he was treated? What if he gets sorted into Slytherin? What if his best friend was Draco? What if Severus became a father figure? What if the Dark Lord took an interest not to kill him? What he became one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time? What if Dumbledore was the only person who could have been the cause of all of it? What if he and the Dark Lord set out to rule?</p><p>What if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> *insert usual warnings and disclaimers here* Enjoy - Julianne

 

               It all started when a small bundle was delivered to 4, Privet Drive, in Surrey, England. A darker night than most on Privet Drive, an almost ancient man in a cloak and an old woman in the same dress stood at the doorstep of the house that belonged to the Dursley's. The woman wore a concerned and questioning disposition while fidgeting with her dark green robes.

              "Is it wise, Albus, to leave the boy here? I've been watching them all day; these people are the worst sort of muggles." The woman voiced her concern for the infant openly, waving her arms about to prove her point. The old man only lightheartedly laughed as if to wave off her concern and shook his head, his long white beard shaking with him.

             "Ah, but Minerva, they are the only family he has left." And with that and a little note they placed the small infant on the doorstep of his last relatives. Not caring one way or another how the muggles will treat the boy, for his plan has already started.


End file.
